Jedediah Ravenstorm (Watcher Datafile)
JEDEDIAH RAVENSTORM Jedediah Ravenstorm was part Cherokee and part white man, with a soul as black as night. In the mid-19th Century, he cut a bloody swath through the centers of fashion, the cities of the East. He left before it got too hot for him, heading west, where the pattern was repeated endlessly. Ravenstorm crossed the Colorado desert and built himself a town. He called it Lawless...and some say it was built on the blood of all the men he'd killed on his way to the top. But, some of the townspeople were upright, law-abiding people, and after awhile they got tired of taking orders from an outlaw. On December 31, 1875, Ravenstorm was hanged by the good people of Lawless, and a year later the town was deserted. Everyone was gone. Ravenstorm had placed a curse on the people of Lawless, which killed them and trapped their spirits within the town. The Desperado was brought back from the dead by the demon sorceress Kthara, with which Ravensorm had made evil pacts, selling his and other souls a long time ago. Affiliations Solo D8, Buddy D4, Team D6 Distinctions Demonic Desperado, Rutheless Servant of Kthara, Soul Slaver Power Sets DARK SOUL Enhanced Accuracy D8, Enhanced Reflexes D8, Enhanced Stamina D8, Enhanced Strength D8 SFX: Draw! On a successful reaction against a ranged attack action, inflict physical stress or target an asset with your effect die at no cost or step up by +1 for a die from the doom pool. SFX: Horsemanship. When creating horse-related stunts, step up or double your stunt die. SFX: Marksman. If a pool includes Weapon, you may replace two dice of equal size with one die +1 step larger. SFX: Raise Hell. Step up or double any Demonic Desperado power for one action. If the action fails, step back that power. Spend a doom die to recover that power. Limit: Demonic Pact. If a pool includes a Demonic Desperado power, both 1s and 2s on those dice count as opportunities, but only 1s are excluded from being used for totals or effect dice. Limit: Sold Soul. Jedediah Ravenstorm’s Soul counts as a D8 mystic resource belonging to the demon Kthara. When traded or summoned, add a D6 to the doom pool. RAVENSORM’S ARSENAL Mystic Weapon D8 SFX: Soul-Stealing Bullets. After inflicting stress with a Ravenstorm’s Arsenal power in an attack action, spend a doom die to create a Demonic Desperado stunt equal to the stress inflicted or step up a Demonic Desperado power until used in an action. SFX: Hidden Knife. Add a D6 Hidden Weapon asset to your next roll, then shutdown this SFX. Recover by taking a action against the doom pool. SFX: Smoking Gun. Step up or double your Weapon die for one action. After that action, step back Weapon. Activate an opportunity to recover. Limit: Gear. Shutdown a Ravenstorm’s Arsenal power or SFX to step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die. Activate an opportunity to recover. Limit: Out of Bullets. Shutdown Weapon to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Recover by taking a action during your turn. HELLFIRE STEED Airwalking D8, Enhanced Speed D8, Enhanced Strength D8, Jump D6, Mystic Resistance D8, Superhuman Stamina D10 SFX: Out of Hell. Shutdown Hellfire Steed to leave your current scene in an outdoor or exposed location. Spend a doom die to recover power and join the next scene after it begins. SFX: Reformation. Spend an equal-sized doom die to recover Hellfire Steed physical stress and step back Hellfire Steed's physical trauma. Limit: Dependant Power. When you shutdown your Dark Soul power set, shutdown Hellfire Steed. Limit: Mount. Hellfire Steed has its own stress tracks. Physical stress received by a character riding Hellfire Steed may be shifted to physical stress for Hellfire Steed at no cost. If it becomes stressed out shut down Hellfire Steed. Shutdown Hellfire Steed and add a D6 doom die or step up the lowest die in the doom pool. Take a recovery action to reactivate. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Combat Expert D8, Menace Master D10, Mystic Expert D8, Wilderness Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Demon Category:Old West